My Mate
by LovelyFanatic
Summary: Kamelia Gustave was turned at C.E 1330 by Raphael, the ancient vampire who is 3200 years old. There will be a lot of OCs appearing. Follow the story of Eric/OFC/Godric... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kamelia's POV

C.E 1327

I walked out from the party and went into the woods without other people noticing. Then I stopped at the clearing and a river in front. I sat on the soil without caring the white dress that now was dirty. Tonight was full moon and I watched the full moon above me with only few stars at the sky.

All of sudden, I heard a twig snapped made me felt alarmed. I turned my head around and saw nothing, only darkness in my eyes. I stood up on my guard. I have heard story from my grandmother that there are beings that went out only at night. My heartbeat increased rapidly as I stepped back near the water. All of sudden, someone fall down from the sky and landed in front of me. I yelped and stepped backward made me lose my balance. I closed my eyes and waited for the coolness of water touched my skin, nothing happened.

I felt something holding my waist. I opened my eyes just to stare into blue eyes looking at me without a blink. I blinked a few times and got no reaction from the blue eyes man. He just stared into my dark brown eyes. Then I realized that we were so close to each other made my fair skin reddened and my heartbeat increased. The man smirked at my reaction and I struggled to get free from his grip. He released me and I stepped back from him.

'Thank you,' I thanked him for saving me from splashing into the water and he just nodded his head.

Then, I realized the man was not breathing and stared at me made me felt uncomfortable. I gulped and backed away from him. He frowned but stayed on his place. I took a look on his appearance, he was about six feet tall. He had neatly combed blondè hair.

'Are you afraid of me?' he asked with a bit of swedish accent in his voice. I looked at his striking blue eyes and did not have a heart to lie. 'Yes... I am afraid of you,' I answered.

'You know what I am then,' he said. I looked away from his eyes. 'My grandmother once told me... that there are beings that only came out at night... they have an appearance of man... but they are once human,' I said.

All of sudden, he disappeared and appeared in front of me made me yelled. I felt myself trembling in fear. 'Please don't kill me,' I said in tremble voice. The man shushed me and caressed my raven hair gently. He brushed off my hair away exposing my neck.

'I am not going to kill you, my lovely... your scent call out to me,' he said and nuzzled his nose on my neck made me shuddered. 'You smell divine,' the man said. 'What are you talking about?' I asked in tremble voice. He smiled at me and touched my cheek gently. 'I am one of the beings that your grandmother told you,' he said. 'What is your name, my love?' he asked as he looked into my eyes. I was hesitated to give out my name to him.

'Leonora Kamelia Gustave... I prefer to be call Kamelia,' I said. The man smiled and nuzzled his nose on my neck again. 'Kamelia,' he said my name made something fluttered in my stomach warmly. 'It suits for a beautiful lady as you... Kamelia... it means flower,' he said made my cheek reddened at his compliment. I hesitately looked up at the man and our eyes met. I looked away from his intese gaze.

'Do I know you, Sir?' I asked politely. 'No, you do not know me,' he answered. 'But I do know you... not your name though,' the man said. I looked at him. 'We have met before?' I tilted my head in question. 'Yes... only from afar though... at the birthday party of your brother... you look marvelous that time,' I blushed at his comment and he just smirked. 'You are an acquaintance of my brother then,' I said.

'He is... a friend of someone I know,' the man said and turned his head around.

'I am called Eric, my lovely... it's a pleasure to meet you here tonight... I wish to talk more with you but I must go... we will meet again,' he said and kissed my hand before disappeared. My eyes widened at his sudden departure in front of me. 'Eric,' I tested his name and it seemed right for me to say it. I stayed in the wood for few hours before went back to the mansion. All the guests were already went home when I came back. As soon I went back to the mansion, I was scolded by my mother for making my dress dirty.

C.E 1330

It's been three years after my meeting with Eric. That night, I asked my brother of Eric if he ever knew him from this friend of them. He told me that he only knew Eric from that friend of his. He then said that they were very dangerous if they wanted it to be. I was wondering what was that supposed to mean. Many things happened at these past three years, I was diagnosis for untreatable disease which was only found in my family. My great grandfather also had this disease and now it was me. It was diagnosis two years ago when I was suddenly struck by panic attack at the middle of the day. My family were worried sick for me and never allow me to go out to the woods again. Even though I tried to escape, I was always found either from my brother or my mother. I wanted to go to the woods for a hope in meeting with Eric again.

At my nineteen birthday, my condition became worse. My parents called all the best healers to heal me but they couldn't do anything about me. All the healers told my parents that they should gave up on me. Day by day, I heard my mother crying of my condition and my father calmed her down. I know I don't have much time anymore. I just want to see Eric for the last time before I died. The next day, my brother came back from his vacation after he heard I was sick. He told me a lot about the place he was visiting and he also told me that he met a lady. He said her name was Deanna. I was happy for him to find someone. He said I will like her if I meet her.

If I meet her, that is.

Two months later...

Normal POV

Leonora Kamelia Gustave breathed her last breath when her body became weaker and weaker until she became limped on her bed. She was found by her brother when he brought his girlfriend, Deanna to meet her sister. He pulled his sister limped body in his embrace before he asked Deanna to call for someone. He cried for the first time as a man for his sister's fate. All of the family were devastated at their only daughter and sister to meet such end. She was buried after her body was washed up and dressed up after that with white funeral dress. Her mother cried as her daughter's coffin was put in the grave. They left the cemetery as soon as the sun goes down.

Three men came to the cemetery at midnight and dig up Kamelia's grave. A man with short brown hair dug the grave and the one with raven shoulder length hair opened the coffin showing Kamelia's body. The last man with shiny short cut blondè hair pulled her body out of the coffin. 'So she is Kamelia... your great granddaughter, Benjamin,' the blondè glanced at the man with raven hair who he called Benjamin. He stared at her with love and turned to look at the blondè.

'She is important to me,' Benjamin said. 'Do you love her, Benjamin?' he asked. 'She is not your mate,' Benjamin looked hurt and turned at the blondè man. 'Please Raphael... please just turn her,' Benjamin begged the blondè who he called Raphael.

'Very well... I'll make this gorgeous girl to become my third childè... dig me a grave, Maxime,' Raphael ordered the brown hair man named Maxime. He then disappeared leaving both Raphael and Benjamin to dig up a grave. 'You better be grateful that I willingly want to turn this girl, Benjamin... This will be the last time you'll ask a favor of me... you got it,' Raphael said sharply and Benjamin nodded his head. 'I understand, Grand Maker,' he replied. Raphael turned to look at Kamelia and caressed her cold cheek gently. He brushed off her hair from her nape.

'Humans are stupid, aren't they? They don't even know the existance of fake death,' Raphael said and felt her slow heartbeat. His fangs were down as he smelt her. 'She smelt delicious,' he said and drained her before giving her his blood.

Kamelia's POV

I felt myself being compressed by something or rather someone. I tried to move but I was stopped. 'Not yet my child, you are not ready yet,' a soft low deep voice said to me and I stayed still until darkness filled me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kamelia's POV

I opened my eyes and felt someone hugging me on my waist. I turned around and saw Benjamin caressed my raven long hair which was until my hips. 'Benjamin, why are you in my room?' I asked as I lifted my eyebrow at him. He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then his hand started to roam around my body slowly made me rolled my eyes at his perverness. I slapped his hands away and stood up from my bed while looking at him with both my hands on my hips.

'I'm asking you, granddaddy,' I said made Benjamin pouted a little. 'I awoke a little early today... so I'm thinking to wake up my sleeping princess,' he said and vamp-speed in front of me. He took some of my hair and kissed them made me rolled my eyes again. 'It's beauty not princess, Benjamin,' I said and he muttered whatever. 'And it's 'our sleeping beauty' not 'my sleeping princess', Benjamin,' a soft low deep voice said from far behind me. I turned around immediately and saw my maker, Raphael at the door. I vamp-speed towards him and jumped on him while wrapping my legs on his hips. 'Raph, I miss you!' I hugged him tightly and I was glad that he was not breathing anymore or he will die in my choking hug. 'My flower, I have miss you greatly,' he said and wrapped his big hands around my petite form nicely.

'I miss you too! Miss you so much!' I said and tightened the hug. I felt happiness on our Maker-Childè bond. He then released me carefully and put me on my feet.

'Where have you been gone to? I have been waiting you like... months!' I pouted at Raphael like a child. He just smiled at my childishess and kissed my cheek lovingly.

'I was busy with the Vampire Authority, my flower... they needed to be sort of... and Toy was here to accompany you,' Raphael said. Benjamin cleared his throat with irritation clear on his face. 'Don't forget about Ben, he has spend much time with you too,' he added with a smirk made Benjamin annoyed. I pouted and hugged his waist. 'It's not the same as you though... even though I like Toy and Benjamin's company but I favor your company more, Raphael... I felt lonely without you,' I said sadly while looking down. Raphael lifted up my chin and looked at my dark brown eyes kindly.

'Please don't look so sad, my flower... smile suits you best,' he said and pecked on my lips. 'Get dress, flower... we have a party to start,' he said made me blinked in confusion. 'A party? What party?' I asked while looking at both Raphael and Benjamin one by one.

They looked at each other before telling me to pretty myself up and meet them downstairs. Both of them went out before I could even ask another question. Few minutes later, Antoine Toy, the second childè Raphael made 1200 years ago, entered my room wearing a dark blue thigh length dress. She has long wavy red hair with emerald eyes. 'You are not dress yet,' she said. I lifted my eyebrow. 'They haven't told me about the event yet,' I said and sat at edge of my bed. Toy sighed and walked towards my wardrobe in human pace.

'Don't you remember what is the date today, Kamelia?' Toy asked as she took out a golden bare shoulder, knee length dress from the wardrobe.

'Today is January 7,' I answered and she stared at me. 'And?' Toy asked. I just suddenly realized. 'It's the day I was turn,' I said in low voice which I knew Toy can hear. 'Get dress... we'll be waiting downstairs for you,' she said and went out from my room. I took the dress Toy chose for me and put it on.

Normal POV

Antoine went inside the living room and saw her mate, Maxime sitting outside watching the sky. She went towards him and hugged him from behind. 'Where's Kamelia?' he asked as he pulled Antoine on his lap. 'She's getting dress,' she said and leaned to his chest while he wrapped his hand around her form.

'Why don't you tell her we made a party for her... birthday, Max?' Antoine asked while looking at him innocently. Maxime sighed and tightened his hold on his mate. 'We wanted it to be a surprise... and Father also has something to announce,' he said, 'something about the Authority,' he added. She hummed and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the night sky in silent until someone interrupted their silence.

'Maxime, Antoine... Grand Maker is calling for you two,' Benjamin suddenly appeared out of nowhere but both of them didn't flinch or surprise at their childè sudden appearance.

They get used to it after almost 800 years together. When Benjamin was turned by both Maxime and Antoine, they knew he will be very special to them. It was true, as soon he awoken as Vampire, he had power which ancient vampire like their maker, Raphael did not have. Benjamin could appear everywhere if he just think about the person in his mind and his body will bring him there. It was almost the same as Teleportation. There were also other things like, he didn't shed blood tears and he could go out at day time.

'Okay,' they said. Antoine get off from Maxime and they went to meet their Maker at the living room. They saw him sipping Tru Blood with no expression whatsoever but they knew better how much their Maker detested the fake blood. 'You called for us, Father?' Maxime voiced out and Raphael glanced at them. He threw the Tru Blood bottle after finished drinking it up.

'What do you two think about King and Queen?' he asked which made both vampires looked at each other before turning at their maker. 'Why do you ask, Father?' Maxime asked. 'Is it something related to the Authority?' Antoine added. 'Just answer my question, children,' he said. 'Well,' Maxime looked at his mate. Antoine smiled at him. 'It's a high position... and it's politics... which make it more difficult than being a King alone,' he said and Raphael smiled at his first childè. He knew Maxime didn't have any interest whatsoever being a King since he despised politics so much, but that can be changed in time.

'How about you, my daughter?' Antoine perked up and looked at him. 'Queen... I'm sure the title mean nothing... other than waiting for some King to propose them to have more power in another areas,' she wrinkled her nose in disgust while Maxime hold her hand in relaxing manner. Her answers made Raphael laughed out loud made they looked dumbstruck at him. 'That was hillarious, my children,' he said. 'How can you only think the title in such negative way... that kind of King and Queen you are thinking maybe will change in the near future for good,' he said while smiling at them gently.

'Come here,' he said and they went in front of him. Raphael pulled both of them in his embrace made they felt like newborns again.

'Did I miss something?' a soft voice asked.

Three of them looked at the stairs and saw Kamelia wearing the dress that Antoine picked for her, without wearing shoes. Her raven hair was in two braids with her dark brown eyes watching them in mixture of jealousy and confusion. Raphael chuckled and motioned her to come join them. Kamelia walked towards them in slow pace before suddenly vamp-speed in front her maker and siblings. It was clearly in her face that she was feeling left out. Raphael released both his older children before hugging his youngest childè. She pouted and stayed still at his embrace without hugging him back. Maxime and Antoine smiled in amusement at their jealous youngest sister antics.

'Aww... don't be jealous, Kamelia... we're just... bonding,' Maxime teased his little sister. Kamelia tensed at her maker's embrace before looking at her older brother. They realized that she was trying to control herself from glaring at him. She was so cute even though she was almost 700 years old, 680 years old, to be exact.

'Stop teasing her, Son,' Raphael said. 'I apologize, Father... I can't help it,' he said and looked at Kamelia. 'Stop acting like a baby, my flower... you hit 680 years old today... too old to act like a child,' he said and then she hugged him back tightly, very tightly. 'You guys are so meanie,' she said in muffled voice since she hugged Raphael.

Then, they celebrate Kamelia's birthday in the living room with all type of Tru Blood served. It was a small celebration with only five of them.

'I have something to announce, children,' Raphael suddenly said. All of them turned their attention at him. 'I have been away for five months and just come back tonight,' he started. 'The Authority had call me to help them with something... serious... or rather troublesome,' he sighed.

'What is it, Father?' Kamelia asked curiously. Raphael looked at her before answering. 'I am sure you all were watching about Russell Edington in the TV in the last few weeks,' he said. 'Yes, he ripped out the human's heart... it's a horrible act and disgusting,' Benjamin said in disgust and they nodded in agreement.

'He met True Death few days ago,' Raphael said. Maxime nodded his head. 'He deserved that, Father,' he said. '3000 years as Vampire, he still acted like a newborn... uncontrollable... wild,' Antoine added. Kamelia watched her maker and she knew there was other things. 'Do you... have something with it, Raphael?' she asked. All eyes turned at Raphael, waiting for his answer. He closed his emerald eyes eyes before looking at them.

'I was the one who killed him,' he said made all of them stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kamelia's POV

I was stun at Raphael's confession about him, killing a vampire, who was ancient vampire but said ancient vampire was uncontrollable and wild that kill everything in his way. 'Is that why you were call by them?' Antoine asked, 'the Authority?' Raphael chuckled and shook his head. 'No... I was called by a different reason,' he said. 'What reason?' Benjamin asked curiously. 'The Authority called me to put an end for Russell... since I am the eldest in the New World... so I made the right decision,' he said. I stared at my maker for a little while.

'Did you do it... by yourself? Or do you had a help?' I asked and he smiled at me. 'Oh... I've got help... from two vampires... they are strong,' he said made all of us confused. Raphael chuckled at our confused expression. 'One of them is Godric,' he said.

'Godric? Is it your brother, Father?' Antoine asked and Raphael nodded his head. I turned to look at Maxime. 'You have met him before, right Max?' I asked and he looked at me before turning at our maker.

'Yes... it was 1200 years ago... before I met with Antoine,' Maxime said while looking at Antoine lovingly before his expression changed, 'our meeting was a... bit bloody,' he shuddered.

'What happened?'

'Well, Maxime was still 300 at the time... he still can't control his... animal instinct,' Raphael chuckled made Maxime felt uncomfortable.

'Really? I'm curious,' Benjamin said as he looked at Raphael before turning at his male maker. I saw my brother felt a bit... uncomfortable at his seat as we were waiting at his story.

'Well... I was hungry at that time... and smelt blood... I ignored Father's calling and rushed at the smelt of human blood... I saw a vampire feeding on a man... so... I kind of... interrupting him,' he said made Raphael laughed.

'I rushed to the scene and saw Maxime was pinned by Godric... because he stole his meal,' he chuckled while looking at Maxime. I was giggling while Antoine and Benjamin looked at their mate and maker in surprised. 'What's next?' I asked my maker. He smiled. 'He was... surprised to see me and I introduced both of them... Maxime was terrified.'

'I was not! It was just-'

'Just what? Admit it, Max... you were terrified of him... Godric was wild at the time... it was good he didn't kill you even after you stole his meal,' Raphael said.

'It was because I am your childè... that's why he did not finish me,' Maxime said before all of us burst into laughing. Benjamin was the loudest.

'I could not believe it,' he said between laugh while I was calmed myself from laughing at my brother's misfortune. 'Is he still the same wild vampire, Father?' I asked curiously for the vampire that Maxime terrified of. Raphael smiled pulled me to sit beside him. 'No... Godric was... changing, from what I have seen,' he smiled. Then, the birthday party continued until two in the morning. I went to the roof to look at the sky, it was fulled with stars.

Raphael's POV

I saw Kamelia went to the roof by herself. After she was out of hearing range, I asked for Maxime and Antoine to stay while Benjamin went out for... whatever he do.

'Is something the matter, Father?' my eldest daughter asked me. I smiled at her before went straight to the point. 'I haven't told you two things actually... and I want to tell you guys personally,' I said as my children looked at each other. Maxime looked at me.

'What is it, Father?'

'First thing... the real reason the Authority called me was... I am a King of all Vampires,' they were surprised at me. 'What! How can we never know that?' Maxime asked with surprised tone. I sighed. 'It was a secret... two vampires only knew about me, being a Vampires King... They were Roman and Salome,' I said. 'Both of them were in the Authority,' Antoine said.

'Yes, they are,' I answered. Both of them were quiet before Maxime asked a question. 'How long have you been a King, Father?' he asked curiously. I was glad they were accepting it. 'It's been 10 years... it was before we revealed ourselves to humans... Roman and Salome approached me and asked for me to become a King for all vampires... I rejected their offer but they insisted... they will keep it a secret from others since I am the eldest and ancient vampire alive in New World,' I explained. 'Is that why you always absent for few months in a year?' Maxime asked and I nodded. Then I looked at Antoine who looked disappointed.

'I feel... angry and disappointment at you, Father... how can you never tell us anything? We are your children even though you released us for both our sake... don't you trust us?' she asked in hurt expression. Maxime looked hurt and pulled her in his embrace. I vamp-speed towards them and hold my daughter's hand. 'I apologize, my daughter... it was better that way... I do not want endanger any of you... I have come to accept your love for me... even after I cruelly released both of you... forgive me, my daughter,' I gently caressed her cheek lovingly. 'I forgive you, Father,' she said and kissed my hand. We stayed silent for a moment before Maxime broke the silence.

'What about the second thing? You said there were two things,' he said. I sat beside them and put a card on the table. 'What is this?' Maxime took the card. 'It was an invitation to Magister, Kings, Queens, and Sheriffs to present themselves at the King of Vampires... I will revealed myself to the Vampire World,' I said and they looked at the card for all the names. 'Louisiana, why are you holding a party there?' Antoine asked. 'We will be moving there... since I bought a house for Kamelia as her present,' I said. 'All of us?' Antoine asked. 'Yes... since my title as a King will be announced, we will be moving there and left this place... so no one will know about our home,' they nodded their head in agreement.

'You will tell Benjamin about all this while I'll tell Kamelia,' they agreed and went to find their childè. Antoine looked at her maker. 'Are you going to be all right, Raphael? I don't think Kamelia will be accepting as both of us,' she said worriedly. I smiled at her. 'Don't worry too much about it... I'll handle my little flower, so do not worry, Antoine,' I said and vamp-speed to the roof. I saw Kamelia watching the stars quietly.

'You know I heard every single details you've been saying in the living room, Raph,' she said as she turned to look at me. I smiled and walked beside her in human pace.

'I know that my flower.'

'Well... it can't be help, right?' she sighed. 'Do we have to move, Father?' she asked with sad face. I felt sadness in our bond. I caressed Kamelia's both cheek gently as she leaned to my touch. 'I do not want others to find our home... that's why we need to move,' I said and she smiled at me. 'You can think of it as vacation,' it made she giggled. 'I can think it like that,' she said. 'Where in Louisiana?' she asked. 'Shreveport... we'll be living at Shreveport,' I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Kamelia drank her Tru Blood while sitting quietly in the plane. She was in a bad mood because Raphael asked her to go to Louisiana first... and alone.

_Flashback_

_'What!'_

_'You will travel alone tommorow night... we'll be joining you the next night,' Raphael said._

_'Why? Tell me!' she said angrily made he sighed. 'We still have something to done here,' he said again. 'What is it?'_

_'You do not need to know, flower... you just have to pack your things up and go tomorrow night,' Raphael gave her credit cards and car keys. 'You can use the money and the cars, I already asked someone to bring you to the house too,' he said and gave her another card. Kamelia took the card and looked at her maker in confusion. 'What's this?' she asked. 'It's the key for the house... we're using a card so that no humans can enter the premises unless they have a card,' he explained._

_'Do I have to go alone?' she asked._

_'Yes.'_

_'But-,'_

_'Don't make me command you, Kamelia... you know how much I despise using that,' Raphael said made Kamelia became silent._

_End of flashback_

Kamelia sighed as she remembered her maker's word. Then she finished her Tru Blood and put the bottle down. Then she pushed a button to call someone. A human woman around her 30s appeared. 'You call, Miss Dubont?' the woman asked. 'When we will be landing?' she asked. The woman looked at her watch. 'Around 30 more minutes,' she answered. Kamelia sighed and leaned back to her seat. 'Is there something else do you need, Miss Dubont?' the woman asked. Kamelia raised her eyebrow before understood her meaning. 'No... I am fine with Tru Blood,' she said while smiling at the woman. The human then walked away leaving her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Kamelia's POV

I went out from the plane lazily as I saw two man, one of them was obviously vampire while the other one was... I wrinkled my nose at the smell... he was a werewolf. The vampire holding a sign 'Dubont' on his hand. I rolled my eyes before looking at the human woman who was standing behind me. 'Thank you for accompany me in the plane, this is for you,' I gave her a big tips for her good work before went to the vampire and the werewolf. I stood in front of them and they looked down at me since I was too short for them. They raised their eyebrows at me.

'I am Dubont,' I said which made them surprised. The werewolf looked at me weirdly as if I was joking. 'You don't smell like one,' he said. 'I heard that a lot,' I let my fangs down showing them that I'm a vampire, 'but I am a vampire.' I retracted my fangs and gave them a smile.

'So, where's my car?' I asked. 'I'm sorry Miss Dubont, but we're going to accompany you to your new house,' the vampire said. 'I know... I can follow you guys behind as you drove at front,' I said and we went outside. I smelt the night air, it was different from my home at Arkansas. 'Here's your car,' the vampire said. I turned to look at the car, it was black Chevrolet Camaro. I was not exactly surprised of the sporty car. Since it was one of Raphael's hobby to buy cars.

I took out the car key and unlocked the door. I entered the car and just realized that the two of them were still standing outside. 'What are you two waiting for? Show me the way to the house,' I said and they went to the black limousine. I followed them from behind for half an hour. We arrived at front of big house. There were some kind of big hall and closed garage beside the house. I went out from my car and took out the card key that Raphael gave me. 'How to use this card?' I mumbled and saw an instruction at the back of it.

_"Swipe the card at the special door handle"_

I raised my eyebrow and vamp-speed to the door. I took a look at the door handle and saw a line to swipe the card key. I swiped the card to the handle and opened the door. After fifteen minutes walking around the house, I stopped at the main living room. The decoration was almost the same as our house at Arkansas.

Then I went out from the house and saw the vampire and the werewolf still outside. 'Why are you two still doing here?' I asked. 'We were asked to watch you by Godric's order, the King of Texas,' the vampire said. It made me frowned. 'I do not need to be watch... I am not a child!' I said before took out my phone. I dialed Raphael's number and waited him to answer.

'Hello.'

'You don't tell me that you asked _someone_ to watch me, I am not a child, Raph!'

'I know you are not, my flower... I just want you to be protected.'

'I am a vampire... I do not need to be protected,' I said.

'We both know that's not what I mean... you're a magnet of trouble, my flower... no matter where you are,' he said. It made me sighed in irritation. 'It's not me who finds the trouble... the trouble found me,' I said.

'Well, we're not there for you if there's trouble found you... so just let you be watch,' he said.

'Okay... I understand... by the way... you didn't tell me that your brother is a _King_,' I heard he sighed. 'He was appointed by the authority, since the previous Queen Sophie-Ann was ordering the Sheriff of her area to sell her blood illegally... so her punishment was 15 years in coffin with silver chains,' Raphael said.

'Serves her right,' I mumbled and my maker chuckled on the other line. 'The house... it's big... the decoration is almost the same but... it's not our home,' I said sadly. 'I know flower,' he replied as I felt heavy feeling of guilt in our bond, 'I'm sorry.'

'Okay... I'll see you tomorrow night... one more thing,' I said.

'What is it?'

'I love the car... it's so like you,' I said. 'I'm happy you love it... there are other types too in the garage, you can use them,' he said. I said okay and asked him if it's okay for me to go shopping since I only brought little clothes with me. He agreed and told me to be careful again. I put my phone in my pocket before turned to look at two vampire and werewolf.

'So... do any of you mind if I go shopping?' I asked and they looked at each other. 'I don't,' the werewolf said while the vampire sighed. 'As long we can accompany you,' he said. 'Fine!' I said and went to my car. 'Wait!' I stopped and turned around. 'What?'

'Do you know where the shopping complex is?' the werewolf asked. 'Oh... I don't,' I suddenly realized that I was new in Shreveport. 'Can you... help me?' the werewolf hesitantly said yes before I went to drag him to my car leaving the vampire alone with the limousine.

At midnight, I came home with wide smile planted on my face with tired werewolf and moody vampire behind me. I stopped at front of the door and turned to look at two of them. 'Thank you for accompany me shopping! I was having so much fun!' I said and took the bags from the vampire who now I know as Chow.

'It's my duty, Miss Dubont,' he said. 'You can go now, Alcide... I forgot that you need to sleep,' I said to the werewolf Alcide and he nodded his head in exhaustion before drove away with his truck. Then I unlocked the door and went inside. 'Miss Dubont,' Chow called. I looked at him. 'Do you want me to call a donor for you? You haven't feed,' he said. 'I'm fine... I have plenty of Tru Blood in the refrigerator,' I said. 'Good night.'

Normal POV

Chow was waiting outside the house in guard. Then his telephone rang. He looked at the caller and answered it.

'Has she arrive safely?'

'Yes, she is, Your Highness,' Chow said.

'Where is she now?' Godric asked.

'She's inside the house,' he said, 'Alcide went home... he'll be watching in the day.'

'Okay,' he then hung up.

Godric put the phone on the table.

'So, would you like to give her a visit, Godric?' Eric asked as his maker looked at him. 'No... Raphael said he will introduce his childè at the party,' Godric said, 'so we just have to wait.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Kamelia put all her new clothes in the wardrobe in vampire speed. Then she went downstairs to drink Tru Blood. She was bored in the house all alone with no one to talk. 'I'm bored!' she said and went to the backyard. She sat on the ground while looking at the sky. It was one of her hobby before she went to sleep. The moon was now in sight, it was a full moon. Kamelia looked at it sadly.

_'I wonder if he's... Eric still around,'_ she thought. He's the first vampire she ever met 683 years ago when she was still a _human_. He said they will meet again but maybe he already forgotten about her. She sighed and went inside the house.

Alcide arrived at the house at 2 p.m. He was waiting in his truck while guarding the house. He was thinking about Kamelia, she was too cheerful to be a vampire. She also didn't smell like one but he dismissed those thoughts when he saw the door was open by no other than Kamelia. 'What the he**!' he thought in surprised and went out from his truck.

'What are you doing! You shouldn't be _out_ right now!' she turned around and was surprised to see Alcide, the werewolf. 'Alcide... what are you doing here?' she ignored his questions. 'I was ordered to watch your house at day,' he answered, 'now wait! You're not supposed to be out yet!' he exclaimed.

'Well... I just can't go back to sleep so... here I am,' she said while Alcide looked at her in awe. 'You've got to be kidding me... aren't you a vampire!' he asked in confusion. Kamelia bit her lower lips and looked at the werewolf. 'This is normal for me,' she said which make him even more confused.

'What do you mean normal? Vampires burn themselves at day!' he said. 'Obviously I am not! I am different... well... I did drink blood but not exactly from the source and silver harm me, not to the extent though... and I am a Vampire!' I showed my fangs to him, 'this is the evidence!'

'But... how... why-'

'You don't need to know the reason!' she said and vamp-speed to the werewolf. She hold on both his cheek and looked into his brown eyes intensely. 'You will **not** remember any of this incident about me going out at day... you will go driving home with your truck and went to your room and sleep like a log... you will wake up before sunset and came here before Chow,' she glamoured the werewolf.

He nodded his head before entering his truck and drove away. Kamelia watched the truck disappeared from her sight before looking at the big hall. 'I have a lot work to done before they arrive,' she said and vamp-speed to the hall to decorate for the big party.

Kamelia's POV

I put the last red curtain and stapled it on place. I jumped down from the ladder and landed on my two feet. I turned to look at once empty hall which was now shining with red curtain at every windows and five wine glasses at each of tables with white cloth. I was satisfied with my job and looked at my watch. It was ten minutes to sunset and one more hour before Raphael and the others to arrive.

I went inside to the house before the werewolf came. I went to the kitchen and took out two bottle of Tru Blood. I put them on microwave and set the time for 5 minutes. While waiting, I heard a sound of truck outside. _'It must be Alcide,'_ I thought and took out a bottle of Tru Blood before went to the living room. I switched on the TV while waiting few minutes after the sunset.

There was she, Nan Flanagan in the television with her sweet fake smiled to the humans. '_What a fake... I wonder how those humans will react if they know her b****y attitude! Two-faced b****y vampire!'_ I thought. I finished my Tru Blood and took another one before went outside to meet Alcide for the second time in one day.

I saw him leaning on his truck with confusing expression. I vamp-speed towards him that made the werewolf surprised. 'Good evening, Alcide... isn't Chow supposed to be here?' I asked even though I know the answer. 'I don't know... maybe I'm just early,' he said.

I just hummed while drinking my Tru Blood. We just stand there in silence before something made me curious. 'Can I... ask you something?' I asked. Alcide raised his eyebrow in suspicious manner before nodding his head. 'So... why are you working under a vampire? I thought werewolves were not... friendly to my kind,' I asked curiously as I sipped my Tru Blood.

He frowned and sighed before answering to my question. 'Well... I borrowed some money from them,' he said which I knew he was lying. 'Do you?' I asked and he stared at me. 'It's... not me, actually... it's my father... he borrowed the money and I have to pay the debt by doing what the vampire says,' it was... surprising to hear and I heard him mumbling bastard which made me snorted.

'That must be... horrible,' I said which made him scowled. 'Yes... Eric's a bossy, arrogant vampire,' he said which made froze sipping my Tru Blood. I turned to look at him. 'Who?' I asked. 'His name Eric... Eric Northman.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Normal POV

Kamelia sat quietly at her seat while Benjamin trying to talk to his great granddaughter but she was ignoring him.

'Stop it, Ben... Kamelia is obviously did not want you to bother her right now,' Antoine said as she played with her mate's collar. It made Benjamin pouted like a child and moved away from Kamelia. Antoine shook her head at her childè attitude before turned to look at her little sister. 'Is something on your mind, my flower?' Raphael asked gently as he combed her messy hair with his hand. She glanced at her maker and moved his hand away from her hair.

'Father... do you know... Eric Northman?' Kamelia asked which made Benjamin froze in his seat. 'Yes... I am sure he's the Sheriff of Area 5,' Raphael said as he glanced at Benjamin who clenched his knuckle. Antoine hold his hand while Maxime hold his shoulder. 'Where did you hear the name, my flower?' he asked. 'The werewolf who guard the house at day... he told me the vampire he was working was Eric... Eric Northman... I'm just wondering if it's the same vampire,' she said.

'A werewolf,' Benjamin muttered. 'Yes... a werewolf, granddaddy... he's not like any other werewolves... he's... pretty okay... maybe it's because I glamoured him,' she said which made Raphael looked at her.

'You glamoured the werewolf... why?' he demanded which made Kamelia pouted. 'Well... he saw me getting out at day,' she said in low voice which she knew they could hear her. 'You did what!' Raphael raised his voice, 'I already warned you not to come out during day... do you not remember?' she didn't answer him made he sighed. 'Please do not do it again... if the Authority and other vampires know about your abilities, you'll be taken,' he said gently.

'I am aware of that... that's why you Toy and Max also commanded Ben not to go out during day after we reveal ourselves to humans,' Kamelia said sadly. Raphael pulled his childè in his embrace lovingly. 'It's for the best, my flower,' he said and she nodded her head. Antoine and Maxime also gave Benjamin a smiled to calm him.

Kamelia's POV

We arrived at the house not long after that and I get off from my maker and went out from the limo Raphael owned. I sniffed the air and turned to look at the side. There they were, Chow and Alcide looking at Raphael and the others as they went out from the limousine. I saw Toy and Ben wrinkled their nose at the werewolf. I mentally snorted at their same reaction while Max just looked... relax... maybe.

Raphael glanced at the two of them before his attention turned to the hall. He looked at me intensely made me looked kind of smaller to him. Raphael shook his head and turned to look at both Chow and Alcide. 'Thank you for watching over the house and her... I heard she dragged both of you shopping previous night,' Raphael said and both Alcide and Chow had horror look on their face which made he smiled.

'Your Majesty, King Godric offered you to visit his home if you aren't... busy,' Chow said. 'I will... later,' he said. I pulled Raphael to the house as the driver, who also a vampire brought their bags inside the house.

He smiled and let me dragged him to the house. 'By the way, this house has no roof,' I pouted made Raphael chuckled. 'But it has a backyard,' he said. 'Kamelia, did you like the house decoration? I did my best to match it to our home,' Toy said and I smiled at her. 'Yes... I love it, Toy,' I said and saw Benjamin wandered around the kitchen. 'Ben, if you want to drink, there's Tru Blood in the refrigerator,' I said and he looked at me. 'It's okay... I already drink at the plane,' he said.

'Well children, I need to meet Godric... how about you unpack while I am out,' he said which made me pout. 'You want to join me, Son,' Raphael looked at Max and he nodded.

'Can I go too?' I asked hopefully. 'No,' Raphael, Max and Ben said at the same time made me pouted angrily. 'Why!' I demanded which made my maker sighed. 'It's not the time yet... Godric is old... he will realized something different about you... and also Benjamin... I am sure the werewolf outside did tell you are not smelt like a vampire at all,' he said.

'Well... he's your brother... shouldn't he at least know?' I asked. 'It's not the time to tell him... I will tell but not now,' he said and kissed my forehead before went out with my brother to visit the King of Louisiana.

Raphael's POV

Both Maxime and I landed in front of one-storey house with Chow followed us from behind while Alcide stayed with Kamelia and the others. Chow went to the door and opened it. Before we enter, I saw Maxime looked uncomfortable made me chuckled. 'He's different now... you don't have to be nervous,' I said to my son. Maxime gave me a look before he sighed.

They entered the house and there he was, Godric. I smiled at my brother. 'Godric,' I said. 'Raphael,' he replied and turned his gaze to Maxime. 'I hope you remember him... my childè, Maxime,' I said. 'Yes... how could I forget,' Godric smiled and all of sudden, a tall vampire appeared beside Godric with smirk on his face. I realized that I knew who he was, he's Eric, Eric Northman... the same vampire who my flower, Kamelia met before she was turned. The same Eric. He was my Kamelia's mate. I looked at Godric.

'Raphael, meet my son, Eric... Eric, Raphael, my brother,' he said. 'It is a pleasure meeting you, Your Majesty,' he bowed his head. 'Yes... Pleasure... meet your cousin, Maxime,' I said and they exxhanged look. I saw Eric was staring at my son, then smirk was on his lips. 'I had heard you were stealing my maker's meal,' he snickered which made Maxime scowled. It made me chuckled while Godric gave his son a look of warning.

I saw he was giving Godric a playful look. _'Maybe... he's not that bad,'_ I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Eric's POV

I looked at Godric playfully despite his warning look. 'I can picture your reaction when your meal was... stolen,' I said and heard another scowl from my so called _cousin_. 'I was... young at the time... and could not control the urge,' he said as my maker's brother, Raphael, King of all vampires and the eldest walking on earth touched his son's shoulder.

'Do not worry too much... it was all the past,' Godric replied and all of us went to the living room. Both Raphael and Godric talked about politics, Vampire Politics while both myself and Maxime tried to know each other.

'So my maker hold you by throat... with the intent to kill?' I asked and Maxime nodded his head while sipping his Tru Blood once in a while. 'Yes... he was... very fast... more like a predator to kill its enemy for getting in his way,' he said which made me chuckled. 'I wish to see Godric like that again... in action,' I said made my cousin raised his eyebrow. 'He's fierce that way... which made others fear him,' I added and he nodded his head.

Then, I turned to look at the synthetic blood on his hand. 'How can you stand that _fake blood_?' I asked in distaste. Maxime looked at me and smiled. 'I practice... a lot... since I have not drink human blood after this had been made,' he said. I looked at him in surprised. 'How did you do that?' I asked in disbelieve. 'More practice... we... we practice not to drink from human anymore... it will just give them more reason to kill us,' his expression darkened, 'more reason for them to hurt us.' He gripped the Tru Blood bottle too hard which made it broken and the content was all around his hand.

Suddenly, there was a swish of wind and a beautiful woman appeared. A vampire,exactly. 'Maxime, I felt rage,' she said as she saw the broken bottle. 'You're not supposed to be here, Antoine, Father will get angry,' Maxime said and was ignored as the vampire called Antoine take his hand. 'It is healing,' he said. 'What are you doing here, Toy? I already told you to stay at the house,' Raphael suddenly appeared behind us with Godric at his side looking at Antoine.

'I know Father, but I felt disturbance in our bond... I was worried,' she said looking at Raphael as he narrowed his eyes menacingly at the vampire woman. She lowered her head. He sighed and looked at his son's hand. 'You should clean that,' he said and Maxime nodded. 'The bathroom beside the stair,' Godric said and Maxime disappeared immediately.

'I believe introduction is in order,' Raphael said as my maker and me looked at Antoine curiously. 'Godric, Eric... meet my daughter, Antoine,' he said.

'It's a pleasure meeting you,' she said as she turned her gaze at me. We stared at each other. I felt that she was judging me. 'Antoine,' Raphael took her attention and her gaze to her maker. 'You should be at the house... you're leaving them alone together,' he said. I was curious who are they talking about. 'It will be fine, Father, I already warn him not to do anything inappropriate besides, Alcide was with them,' she said. Maxime appeared beside Antoine and touched her shoulder.

'By the way Eric, she is also your cousin,' Raphael said before went to living room with Godric, continuing whatever they were discussing. This Antoine turned to stare at me again with those judging look. 'Are you a Viking before you were turned?' she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her sudden question. 'Yes, I was Viking,' I answered.

Normal POV

Raphael watched the interaction between cousins with interest while Godric stared at his brother. 'Is something the matter, Godric?' the elder vampire asked. Godric glanced at Maxime and Antoine. 'Both of them... are they mate?' he asked. Raphael looked at him. 'Yes, they both are mates,' he said. 'How... vampire mates are extremely rare,' Godric said. 'Yes... they are rare... but Maxime who was the one who find her... she was such a lovely lady... both of us took a great interest at her,' Raphael said.

'Maxime begged me to turn her... so I did... they were very happy together... I stayed with them until they can control their urges... and released them afterwards,' he said. 'You released them... but why are they with you still?' Godric asked. 'They found me... they asked help ftom me... for the childè they made together,' the elder vampire replied. 'It was the first time they had made a childè together,' he chuckled at the memory.

'How about you Godric? Do you have another childè other than Eric?' Raphael asked. 'I have... her name Nora Gainesborough... she begged me to release her... so I did,' he said sadly. 'Gainesborough... I have heard about her excellent work from Salome,' Raphael said. 'How about the childè that was came early yesterday night?' Godric asked made he tensed. 'Have you seen her, Godric?' Raphael asked. 'No, I have not... even though I was curious,' he admitted.

'She is... my third childè... I care for her greatly... as her maker, I was proud to turn her,' Raphael said with smiled on his face. 'How old is she?' Godric asked. '680 years old... she is old enough to be alone but... my daughter is a magnet for trouble... unless there are someone with her,' he chuckled.

Few hours later, three of them went back to the house. As soon as they entered, they heard shouting and cursed at the living room. Maxime and Antoine looked at each other while Raphael sighed. They went to the living room and saw a scene they not expected. Benjamin and Alcide were playing Tennis Wii with no sight of Kamelia. 'You guys are late,' they turned around and saw Kamelia holding three empty bottles of Tru Blood. 'What's wrong with Benjamin?' Antoine asked as she looked at her childè.

'They have been at it for hours... something about werewolf pride and vampire pride,' she said and threw the bottles. 'So... when will I meet them?' Kamelia asked. Raphael smiled at her. 'Tomorrow night, my flower... tomorrow night... I will introduce you to them,' he said and kissed her forehead.

'Benjamin, that should be enough... Mr. Herveaux, you should go home now... it is already late,' Raphael said and both of them stopped playing. Alcide excused himself and went back home while Benjamin was scolded by Antoine for behaving like a child. 'Children... do not forget... we have a big party tomorrow night... I want both Benjamin and Kamelia to stay with both of you,' Maxime and Antoined nodded their head.


End file.
